heatherfields_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Niamh McCailín
Introduction |-|Notes= *Modeled by Natalia Dyer *Inspired by Thistle *Wanted Characters **Major Conall McCailín (Niamh's Father) **Meredith McCailín, nèe Di Fiore (Niamh's Mother) **Anna DeMarcos (Madison, James & Alistair's Mother) **Lt. Colonel Phillip DeMarcos (Madison, James & Alistair's Father) **Madison DeMarcos (James & Alistair's Older Sister, two years older than James - 16) **James DeMarcos (Madison's Younger Brother, Alistair's Older Brother, three years older than Alistair - 14) **Alistair DeMarcos (Madison & James' Younger Brother, Same age as Niamh - 11, Merisa) |-|History= |-|Personality= *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Inspired by: Thistle *Attempting House: Slytherin Niamh is a dangerously bright and creative girl. She has a brain for history and politics, ironically, and spends most of her time with her nose buried in a book. She is confident in who she is as a person, and she particularly enjoys time with people and time by herself. Niamh is a naturally determined and ambitious student, and when times call for it, she can easily kick butt and take names in whatever subject she needs to. She fears that she'll never get a chance to achieve greatness, but with her parents' encouragement, this young girl has slowly begun to change her mind. Being born under the sign of Cancer, a water sign, Niamh's personality is slightly a bit unpredictable at times. She particularly enjoys educative arguments, especially with her more... brighter cousins, and can be found reading with her father in his study. Seeing that she's a Cancer, she is a bit more challenging to get to know as a person. Niamh is a paradox at the center. She can be friendly, but more often than not, she's actually quite hesitant around new people. She is celebral, that is, preferring to spend time with people she knows and not spending time with people she doesn't know. Niamh wants to be the mystery; she wants to have the greatness and prominence of Slytherin, but without the attention that Ravenclaws or Gryffindors need. Niamh has a cynical view on the world, believing that everyone has a little bit of darkness in their hearts. She is, despite this, unbelievably naive, but she prefers not to mention that. She craves love and accomplishment, and has a bit of a habit that she searches for approval at every chance she gets. She always tries to impress, to be the best in school. She is quite emotional, but she truthfully does not show it. Instead, when she's feeling emotional, she resorts to a creative way to get it out... usually by music or writing. Niamh's MBTI type is INTJ. This type tends to hold great talent, and she is well aware of it, but the only problem is that some people tend to view her as egotistical. Niamh is quite blunt at times, and heavily sarcastic, but she is, overall, a fairly nice person under the walls she puts up. Word Bubbles |-|Student= } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Book Antiqua |color 5 = #04B2CB |shadow 5 = #03669F |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Book Antiqua |color 6 = #04B2CB |shadow 6 = #03669F |font size 6 = 16px}} |-|Adult= } |font 6 = |color 6 = |shadow 6 = |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Niamh McCailín Category:Characters